Can't Hate, Don't Blame
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Tidak bisa. Hakuren tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia membenci ayahnya. Bagaimanapun Hakuren mencoba, bagian dari hatinya tidak bisa membencinya. Mind to RnR?


Halo! Salam kenal! Cha di sini. ^^

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p>Hakuren Oak selalu mencoba untuk membenci ayahnya—yang tak bisa melindungi ibunya, yang lebih mengutamakan harga diri daripada keselamatan ibunya. Ia terus dan terus mencoba untuk membenci sang ayah; bahkan ketika ia meminta izinnya untuk bisa menjadi seorang uskup.<p>

Tapi sebagian dari hatinya terus menolak untuk membenci pria itu, walau ia mencoba. Lagi dan lagi. Ah... apa benar Tuhan tidak pernah mengizinkan seorang anak untuk membenci orang tuanya?

**.**

**.**

**-Can't Hate, Don't Blame-  
>[Takkan bisa membenci walau mencoba]<br>Disclaimer : 07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort  
>Pairing(s) : -<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
>Summary : Tidak bisa. Hakuren tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia membenci ayahnya. Bagaimanapun Hakuren mencoba, bagian dari hatinya tidak bisa membencinya.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Hakuren memandangi sang ibu yang tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur, ia tidak ingin menangis lagi; tidak perlu lagi air mata yang bisa membuat keadaan ibunya bertambah buruk. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, walau rasanya berat dan hampir tidak mungkin. Ayahnya bilang, ia tidak akan membawa ibunya kepada uskup-uskup di Gereja Basburg, karena akan memperlihatkan aib bila orang-orang tahu ibu Hakuren jatuh ke tangan Kor.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak mengerti. Apa pentingnya harga diri jika nyawa ibunya dalam bahaya? Apa pentingnya harga diri jika terus teguh menjaganya, bahkan dengan nyawa sebagai bayarannya?

Ayahnya terlalu egois. Hanya itu yang dapat dimengerti oleh Hakuren.

"Ibu... katakan padaku cara untuk menolong Ibu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari wanita itu, Hakuren memegangi tangan dingin wanita itu. Kenapa harus ibunya yang jatuh ke tangan Kor seperti ini? Apakah tiga permintaan ibunya kepada Tuhan sebelum terlahir ke dunia dulu tidak cukup?

"Ayah tidak mengizinkan aku untuk membawamu kepada para uskup, Bu."

Diam. Keheningan menyelimuti kamar itu. Hakuren tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa dengan tubuh kecil itu. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian melipat tangannya dan berdoa. Memohon kepada Tuhan. Tidak ada cara lain lagi. Mungkin hanya keajaiban Tuhan yang bisa membantunya sekarang.

'Tuhan... tolong, jika Kau memang ada, sembuhkanlah ibuku,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doaku, Bu."

Malam itu, Hakuren tidur lagi di samping ibunya, berharap jika ia membuka matanya, ibunya sudah sembuh dari belenggu Kor. Berharap jika ia membuka matanya, ibunya akan tersenyum lagi kepadanya dan memeluknya lagi dengan sayang.

Lalu anak laki-laki itu terlelap. Dalam tidurnya yang damai, dalam tidurnya yang begitu tenang. Dimana hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang dia alami selama mimpi menghampirinya.

Hakuren tidak punya hati untuk membenci—walau ia sangat marah pada ayahnya yang begitu meninggikan harga diri ketimbang nyawa ibunya. Hakuren tidak sanggup untuk membenci ayahnya; walau ayahnya begitu angkuh dan tidak peduli pada keluarganya sendiri.

"...semoga Tuhan selalu menyertaimu."

Suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat pelan itu membangunkan Hakuren. Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya, hari sudah pagi. Ia mengusap matanya. Saat kesadarannya sudah penuh, pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah seorang uskup berambut pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari jendela.

"Eh? Kau siapa?"

Uskup itu menghela nafas, seperti tertangkap basah, kemudian mengacak rambut Hakuren.

"Aku sudah menyembuhkan ibumu. Jagalah dia baik-baik."

_Ini jawaban dari Tuhan. Terima kasih, Tuhan_.

* * *

><p><em>BRAK<em>!

Meja dipukul keras-keras, Hakuren remaja tersentak. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu semenjak peristiwa ibunya jatuh ke tangan Kor. Kini ia telah memutuskan untuk memilih masa depannya sendiri: menjadi seorang uskup. Hakuren membalas dendam pada ayahnya sendiri—mencoreng nama keluarga dengan tidak masuk di jalan politik ataupun menjadi tentara. Padahal itu adalah kebanggaan keluarga Oak.

"Kau gila? Kau bodoh, Hakuren! Kau tahu kan dalam keluarga kita hanya ada dua pilihan. Menjadi seorang tentara atau menjadi seorang politisi. Selain itu, apapun pekerjaanmu adalah hal yang memalukan! Itu aib!

"Aku tahu. Tapi menolong orang banyak bukanlah aib," jawab Hakuren tenang dan kalem.

Ayah Hakuren menggertakkan gigi geram. Wajahnya merah karena murka.

"KAU MEMALUKAN! KAU BUKANLAH ANAKKU!"

"Begitu? Tapi bagiku, kau tetaplah ayahku. Terima kasih karena tidak mendukung keputusanku."

Hakuren berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan kerja ayahnya.

"HAKUREN!"

Teriakan ayahnya sudah tidak diperdulikan lagi oleh Hakuren.

Hakuren lagi-lagi tidak punya hati untuk membenci, ia tidak bisa. Walau beberapa tahun lalu sang ayah menyakiti hatinya, walau kini sang ayah membencinya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad: ia akan membalas kebaikan uskup berambut pirang bernama Frau itu dengan menolong semua orang yang terjatuh dalam jeratan Kor.

Hakuren memantapkan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan rumah keluarganya; kalau bisa sekaligus membuang nama Oak sebagai nama keluarga.

Ia akan menjadi seorang uskup seperti Uskup Frau.

* * *

><p>Hakuren memandangi foto yang terselip di buku tulisnya. Hari ini Teito berlatih sampai larut seperti biasanya. Teman barunya itu sepertinya punya kesibukan sendiri dengan Uskup Castor, Uskup Labrador, dan... Uskup Frau. Siaaaal! Padahal salah satu alasan ia menjadi uskup adalah karena ingin bertemu dengan Uskup Frau lagi, tapi kenapa malah anak itu yang menjadi dekat dengannya?<p>

Padahal Hakuren sudah menyiapkan banyak majalah por—oh, ya sudahlah, mungkin itu adalah keberuntungan Teito. Hakuren belajar untuk dewasa dan menerima fakta itu.

"Kau merindukan keluargamu?"

Suara Teito mengejutkan Hakuren. Seperti biasa, Hakuren hanya menjawab dengan senyuman angkuh, walau kini mereka telah berteman.

"Tidak. Untuk apa?"

"Sepertinya sangat hangat memiliki keluarga."

"Hei! Sudah kubilang berapa kali bahwa tidak ada yang menyenangkan dalam keluargaku!"

Teito tersenyum tipis, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Hakuren menutup bukunya, kembali menyelipkan foto itu, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur juga.

"Burupya!"

"Selamat tidur, Mikage."

Hening beberapa saat. Reinkarnasi Mikage, Burupya, sudah terlelap.

"Hakuren."

"Apa?"

"Ibumu... apakah dia orang yang baik?"

"Heh, kau ingin tahu?"

"Sedikit."

"Ya, dia wanita yang baik. Tidak seperti ayahku. Dia tidak marah waktu aku bilang ingin menjadi uskup."

"Hmm."

Senyap. Tidak ada suara lagi. Hakuren membalikkan badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan Teito. Pemuda itu kemudian tertawa sendiri; entah menertawakan apa.

Tuhan tidak mengizinkan Hakuren memiliki hati untuk membenci. Hakuren pun tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan karena menciptakannya seperti itu. Karena ayahnya yang mementingkan harga diri daripada nyawa ibunya, Hakuren berpikiran untuk manjadi uskup. Karena ayahnya yang mati-matian melarangnya untuk menjadi uskup, ia dapat bertemu dengan Teito Klein, dan dia tidak menyesali hal itu.

Karena tidak bisa membenci, Hakuren Oak tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Karena diciptakan untuk memiliki hati yang tidak bisa membenci ayahnya, Hakuren Oak bertemu dengan Teito Klein.

Terima kasih, Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

— **おわり**** —**

**.**

**.**

#curhat: S-Salam kenal. Cha author dari fandom Bleach yang sedang berkelana ke berbagai fandom. Nggak ngerti kenapa, mungkin efek dari menonton berbagai macam anime (termasuk 07-Ghost)? Hihihi... semoga Hakuren dalam fic ini nggak OOC.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
